


fire fire burns much brighter when oxygen is the supplier

by linnhe



Category: SHINee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnhe/pseuds/linnhe
Summary: In honour of Shinee's comeback, I'm archiving all my Shinee fics. They are the reason I started sharing my writing publicly and I'm grateful for the artistic journey they inspired. I'm proud of the progress I've made since, so I've decided to preserve my history as a writer before LJ shuts down and these pieces are lost forever.Title from Steam Powered Giraffe's song Fire Fire, orginally postedhere
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin





	fire fire burns much brighter when oxygen is the supplier

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of Shinee's comeback, I'm archiving all my Shinee fics. They are the reason I started sharing my writing publicly and I'm grateful for the artistic journey they inspired. I'm proud of the progress I've made since, so I've decided to preserve my history as a writer before LJ shuts down and these pieces are lost forever.
> 
> Title from Steam Powered Giraffe's song Fire Fire, orginally posted [here](https://linnhe.livejournal.com/28538.html)

taemin is hanging off the couch, neatly upside down. his mouth remains open as he rams on his controller, groaning once in a while when his character doesn’t jump exactly where or how he’d imagined. jonghyun is sitting in the recliner placed next to the couch, sunk so deep that he’s barely visible. part of taemin’s stomach has slowly become uncovered, where his shirt has been riding up, and that’s the section of the living room jonghyun is staring at, although he’s pretending to be following the game. it’s just that, see, the thing is, every time taemin lets out a breath after groaning, his stomach dips and his hipbones become ever so slightly more pronounced.

“i almost got it that time,” taemin comments.

“no you fucking didn’t,” kibum mutters as he walks past, exiting the kitchen area with a dish rag in his hands. good old kibum, jonghyun thinks to himself. you could always count on him to pick up the slack. “you say that about everything you’re bad at.”

taemin clicks his tongue at kibum and retorts with something very snappy, very much under his breath, ramming the button to restart the level an unnecessary amount of times. they all know why taemin doesn’t say it loud enough for kibum to hear. taemin’s comebacks are invariably and infamously terrible. in fact, jonghyun thinks, there’s a lengthy list of things taemin is terrible at:

telling jokes. getting up in the morning. remembering where he’s left _anything_. remembering birthdays. remembering their schedules. talking to girls. fashion. keeping his hands and gross morning breath to himself. distinguishing which pairs of underwear belong to him, when going through their drawers in the morning. returning said pairs of underwear after wrongfully taking them!!

jonghyun’s point is, it wouldn’t be unreasonable if one were to wonder about the man who is madly attracted to this – quite frankly – amazing amount of ineptitude. who is this man? what are his motives? is he a fool, or a huge fool?

jonghyun couldn’t say, although he is that man. then taemin laughs at something in the game and his stomach bounces and jonghyun squeezes his eyes shut. he’s had his fair share of living room hard-ons – okay, he was so far in the lead that if minho got a hard-on in a shared space every day for a month straight, jonghyun would _still_ be in the lead – and he doesn’t care to add another mark to his tally.

kibum walks past again, smelling of laundry detergent. “is jamong asleep? taemin, i told you not to let him sleep in here, he always wakes up hard. i’ve seen enough of that thing to last me a lifetime,” he whines.

“but have you really?” taemin retorts, and jonghyun can _hear_ the eyebrow wiggle.

well…

eyebrow quiver. or, possibly, eyebrow spasm? because moving his eyebrows in a way that suggested they were in any way related to his face was another thing taemin sucked at.

“… you know what?” kibum replies slowly, speaking in a tone like he’s granting an incredible gift, “i am going to erase one of your marks in the _awful comebacks_ section. i actually liked that one.” jonghyun opens his eyes just in time to see him pull his sleeve over his hand and carefully remove one of the dry-erase marks on their whiteboard – the one all managers now avoided because of how screechy the members became if someone tried to use it for anything besides being covered in mysterious tallies. it’s a truly momentous occasion for taemin, as he hasn’t been able to shed even a single mark since the start of this game. “good job buddy,” kibum is saying warmly as he erases, “keep it up, you’ll be going far in life–”

taemin, however, is not grateful. “just the _one_? give me a break, i’ve got like a thousand of those! how am i ever gonna get out of last place if you’re that stingy.”

ah, yes: mathematics. taemin: particularly bad at.

“you had sixteen, now fifteen,” kibum corrects him.

“at least take off an entire row,” taemin continues protesting, his face becoming red due to indignancy. or gravity.

“no. rules are rules.”

“what rules? you made every single one of those up, they’re not _real_.”

“oh, they’re real. jonghyun, tell him.”

“i am asleep,” jonghyun reminds him, quickly closing his eyes again. he frowns. “i’m also… what is this sensation… getting… _hard…_?”

kibum stomps his foot over jonghyun’s betrayal. “ugh! fine, be animals then. but if i come back out here tomorrow and if these numbers don’t add up–” he waves his hand in front of the board for emphasis “– i am making one of you pay.”

jonghyun raises an eyebrow at him – expertly. he hopes taemin is watching.

 _it’s you. you’re the one i’m going to make pay_ , kibum mouths soundlessly at him, smiling a beautiful smile to underline his threat before exiting the living room.

jonghyun doesn’t feel threatened at all. it’s kibum, after all.

jonghyun feels a tiny bit threatened.

taemin stands up and flops down next to him on the recliner, which is a feat, because it’s a single-seater.

“thanks for standing up for me,” he says, wringing his arm around jonghyun’s shoulders.

“taemin… for fuck’s sake,” jonghyun grunts, feeling like his organs are being compressed into mush.

“what?” their maknae asks, unaware of any wrongdoings, as he plants his elbow in jonghyun’s ribs.

“ _personal space_.” it comes out as a squeak, but! it’s an authoritative squeak.

“oh, right.” taemin nods in vague understanding and doesn’t move. “so, did you see? i almost beat the first level. whoever put up that post saying it would be fun to replay this game upside down was totally on to something.”

 _this is not so bad_ , jonghyun thinks to himself, _you can do this_. it’s actually torture, but as far as types of torture go, this one is probably preferable over many other types. he’s not going to lose an eye or a finger, he’s just going to have a bruise roughly the shape and size of taemin’s hip on his ribcage tomorrow.

taemin’s hand lands on his crotch, and jonghyun groans for a different reason.

“not.. out here!”

“i know, i know. i was just checking.” he doesn’t actually remove his hand, and jonghyun glares at him. it’s a mild glare, because taemin’s hand on him feels, you know, heavenly.

“were you enjoying the view, earlier?” he’s asking instead, the smallest of smirks tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“no, terrible view, zero out of five stars, would not recommend, _will you get off me_ ,” jonghyun wheezes, slowly turning red.

taemin frowns and squeezes his dick through his jeans. jonghyun choke-coughs. “fine, jeez. i thought you’d be into it.”

taemin extracts himself from the couch with an uncalled-for amount of grace, like they hadn’t just been pressed together like two unused chopsticks, and jonghyun flops over the armrest and takes in huge lungfuls of air, trying not to be too concerned by the spots swimming through his vision. as soon as the oxygen levels in his body are restored he pushes himself upright and strides across the room, to where taemin is sitting crouched, fiddling with the console.

jonghyun sinks down to his knees and back-hugs taemin, nuzzling his neck.

“i was into it. you were just also preventing me to breathe, that’s all.”

“oh,” taemin says.

“you’re pretty shit at reading situations,” jonghyun points out, kissing each of his shoulder blades. by the way taemin’s shoulders move in his hold, jonghyun can tell he’s smiling.

“add it to the list, i guess.”

“i won’t… _if_ you resume what you were doing, just now,” jonghyun barters.

\--

they stumble back to their room, and taemin pulls him out and gets him off as soon as they’re inside the door, keeping him pressed up against it the whole time. the concept of personal space truly does elude him, jonghyun thinks, right before spilling into taemin’s hand. then he gets down on his knees and sucks taemin off, not bothering with undressing him all the way, only pushing up his shirt during so he can stare at his stomach some more. taemin keeps looking at him, pushing his fingers through jonghyun’s hair, his eyes unfocused as he breathes through his mouth, and jonghyun feels his heart fluttering.

afterwards they each slump on their own bed, their heaving breaths slowly evening out, their eyelids growing heavy with how sated they are.

“by the by,” jonghyun murmurs, eyes half-closed, “since i couldn’t help but notice, just now? you’re wearing a pair of my underwear again.”

taemin laughs. it’s a throaty sound, one that gives jonghyun goosebumps. “hyung… when are you going to figure out i do that on purpose?”

it takes him a second. then he’s grinning from ear to ear.

“taemin…”

“hmm?”

“nobody makes me feel stupid the way you do.”

taemin smiles, murmuring, more asleep than awake: “that’s kind of… miraculous.”

it takes him another second. his eyes grow wide. “did you… just… _drag me_? when i was trying to be romantic??”

he leans up on his elbow, ready to make a scene, but taemin is already solidly asleep, his mouth wide open. jonghyun squints, endeared despite his better judgement. “i’m telling kibum to take off another one of your marks in the morning.”


End file.
